Michelle
Michelle (ミシェル, Misheru) Is a Chef that often works at her mother's restaurant, Hobble Restaurant, and learned how to cook there when she was younger. Now an adult, she is known to be the Sous Chef whenever her mother goes off on her secret missions, taking charge of the Kitchen. She has also been revealed to be in a Combo with Gourmet Overlord, Deker, after she was chosen by his Twin Night Knives to be their master. Due to this, she often goes on multiple hunting adventures with him, preparing the ingredients that he often captures and taking some back to her restaurant. She has been shown to be one of few chefs that have the ability to hear the Voice of the Ingredients. Due to her known cooking style and her knives, she was giving the title of Black Beast of The East(黒い野獣東 kuroi yajuu higashi), especially to those who put themselves before others. Michelle is main female character and Chef of [[User:Phantombeast|'Beastking']] Appearance Despite her young age, Michelle has the looks of a voluptuous young woman. She is regarded as one of the many desired woman that live with in the Human World. She is of average height, as her normal height makes her already large breast seem bigger when unclose. She has creamy white skin, that is said to glisten in the sun, though her combo partner, Deker, says that she looks like a hag at time, most likely to spite her. Michelle has long, dark blue hair which extends down to her waistline and also possesses bright yellow colored eyes with uniquely slitted pupils, much like that of a reptile, a trait that she shares with Deker. When it comes to wearing clothing, Michelle prefers to show off some form of skin, usually her cleavage, enticing men and even some females. Her usual attire consist of a open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, which as mentioned before, revealing the entirety of her cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a short blue skirt held up with a silver colored belt. Along with that, Michelle can also be seen wearing a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, black shoes, and a collar around her right leg. She also wears a lot of jewelry and cosmetics, such as earrings, painted nails, a necklace, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip. It has also been seen that she carries her Twin Night Knives similar to swords: the larger one on the back and the smaller one on her hip for better access, plus also carries a special cooking tool that she calls the Tender-Knuckle on her belt for easy access. Personality As a child, Michelle was often shown to be the princess to many people, often wanting everyone to pay attention to her since her mother often had a busy life. To Michelle, she began to hate everything to do with cooking, even going as far as starving herself just to never have to go near the kitchen again. However, it changed after she entered the kitchen for the first time with her mother, seeing all the wonders she never saw due to the dangerous of a kitchen. It was there her entire view point changed after seeing her mother cook for the first time, amazing her at how beautiful it was, and how delicious it was afterwords. Since then, she began wanting to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a cook, learning from her. Due to this change, Michelle began to see herself less and less like a princess, and more like a real chef, often not wanting to dress in her frilly outfits and instead show herself as more outgoing around people. She eventually gave up the concept on being girly and became confident to the extent of not caring how she looked or who was eying her. She also became a very protective person after her little sister, Tori, was born into the world, always trying to watch out for her and make sure that nothing ever happened, regardless of whether or not she agreed with it. Around the age of 19, after becoming the Sous Chef of her Family's Restaurant, she met up with a person know as Deker, who began to show him what she lacked to become a great chef: a goal for why she cooked. After going on a job with him, she began to see the world in a different way, realizing that kindness and heart made cooking even better, especially when it was shared, fully realizing the potential she had in herself and the ingredients that chose her. Underneath the confident and hard exterior, lies a sweet and kind girl who often considers others before herself, especially with Deker after the two became a Combo. Deker's insights and morals eventually got to her as well, causing her to develop an aggressive temper with anyone that simply saw ingredients as food, and hunted them out of greed. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Equipment Twin Night Knives(双夜刀, Sōyato): is Michelle's personal knife that was given to her by Deker after they chose her to be their new master. The Twin Night Knifes takes the form of two separate blades. These blades each look different in appearance, like the ocean and the sky. The larger blade, preferably known as Kōyozora (公夜空, Open Night Sky), is the size and shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of the user's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade, known as Kaimugetsu (海無月, Moonless Ocean) is relatively small, about the size of the user's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword; it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Tender-Knuckle Powers & Abilities Chef Skills Food Honor Techniques Appetite Energy Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes